Alone
by bonapuella
Summary: Being changed into a vampire may bring excitement, but there is a price we all must pay. Ch.3 now up: "I wonder what it would feel like if fire consumed me." A collection of one-shots about becoming a vampire.
1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

**This is a collection of one-shots about becoming a vampire.**

I hope you enjoy this collection of one-shots. Chapter 1 (Alone.) was my first fanfiction story. This is based on the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer, but I may change a few things to fit better in the stories. These changes may not be consistent (for example, I changed the amount of time it takes to change/become a vampire in chapter 1, but don't expect the change to be present in my other one-shots unless I specifically say so). These are purely changing--no Edward, Bella, Jacob, or romance. Though the Twilight characters may occasionally make appearances, the stories are primarily my own characters. I understand how amazing the Twilight characters are, but I wanted to do something different and these little one-shots just tend to pop into my head at random moments.

**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I am in no way attempting to take any credit for her talent!

--

Dull and gray. Again. But at least there was rain. The rain felt good, almost cleansing. It was cool and wet on my face and I loved it. Standing outside in the heavy rain made me feel new, clean--like I was starting over, had a new beginning.

But I wasn't. I was simply standing in my backyard for the third time that day, taking my dog out. Nothing new, nothing at all. Tomorrow would be the same as last Monday, and the one before that. Class, work, summer projects for English. The routine was tiring and had gotten old quickly. I wished for something, anything, that might break up the monotony and cause some excitement in my life. But small town life made that nearly impossible.

I walked further into the yard. I turned, facing the house. Everything was the same. The same old truck, same old mini van, same old Subaru. The chipping white paint on the house was showing its age. The shed was too. And so, clearly were my thoughts--the same old desire for something new.

We'd been out long enough, but I enjoyed the rain too much to drag the dog in. More than just the rain--the feelings of new beginnings that came with it. The idea that maybe something exciting was really about to happen.

But nothing was.

I contemplated taking the dog in. He was cold, wet, and shivering. My jacket was soaked. I could feel the murky water squishing between my toes as I curled them in my foam flip flops.

"Hello."

I must have been imagining that. I was alone. My mom was inside, making lunch. My dad was at the office. My sisters were watching television. The dog hadn't reacted as he surely would have had someone actually been there. I was dreaming.

But then I felt the icy breath on my neck. This was undeniably real.

I turned slowly to face whatever was behind me. What I saw was not what I had expected. Angels didn't exist.

But I had no other explanation. Nothing else could be as beautiful, as perfect. Soft, red lips. Pale, almost translucent, skin. Dark brown hair that flopped over his forehead and into his eyes.

His eyes.

The most beautiful part. Different, terrifying, but undeniably beautiful. They blazed and I heard a warning in the back of my mind. I paid no attention. I was so entranced by his blood red eyes, I couldn't tear myself away.

"It's nice to meet you."

I smiled, hesitant and afraid. How did he even get here? Even my tallest and strongest friends were incapable of climbing our massive fence. It wasn't even a fence at all--more of huge stone wall.

Something told me to run. But it also said I would never, ever be able to escape from whatever this creature was. I liked to think of myself as a reasonable person. I didn't believe in ghosts, witches, vampires, werewolves...and religiously I thought of myself as Agnostic--but heavily leaning towards Atheism. Magic wasn't scientifically possible. Yet, I somehow knew that whoever this was, he most certainly wasn't human.

I had no idea what he was, but I was not surprised when I felt his cold, soft lips on my neck. I blushed involuntarily--a stupid, teenage reaction. But a reaction nonetheless. A reaction that caused blood to rise just below the surface of my skin, swirling warm and red. I felt my cheeks and my neck getting hot. And then I felt pain.

His teeth sank into my beet-red neck. A shock coursed through my body and I felt him gently sucking, pulling away my life force. I had no idea what was happening and my mind was frantic. I didn't want to die. I had never imagined this possible. What about my family, my friends, my life? This may have been a break from routine, but it was certainly something I did not want.

Something in the back of my mind told me to keep still. I listened to it, though fear had clouded my brain. He soon stopped and I sank to the ground, too weak to continue to stand. I was sure these were my last minutes of life as caught a glimpse of his eyes--scarlet now--before I saw a blur fly into the forest and away from me.

And then it began to really hurt. Fire, fire in my veins. The rain was cold on my face but the fire burned in my blood. It spread, moving from my neck to my face and chest to my arms. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't move. I could only lay on the grass in agony as the dog ran back to the house. The fire was consuming me. I wished for something, _anything_ to stop the pain.

And then it was gone.

But I was still conscious. I thought for sure my life had been ending, but I was still here. I was thinking clearly and I felt as good as new--better, even.

Better.

That didn't seem right. I stood slowly and contemplated what had just happened. That creature had bitten me, sucked my blood, and left...venom? I looked down at my hand. It was as pale as the face of the mysterious person. I gasped and ran to the closest car. Jumping in, I looked in the rearview mirror. My face was beyond white--it was almost clear. My lips were scarlet. And instead of my large brown eyes, I saw a pair of blood red ones staring at me. I was like him.

But what was that?

I ran back to the house faster than I had ever gone before. As I opened the door, I smelled something. Something good. Something delicious. Something that was not the pasta my mother was making for lunch.

Blood.

And then I knew. The ethereal beauty, a trap. The speed, an adaptation. The myths I had considered myself above? Absolutely true.

But I refused that scent that was calling me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt my family. I must resist. The scent taunted me, beckoning my forward. It was too much. I closed the back door quietly. I couldn't be near them. I couldn't stay. I was alone. Completely alone.

I returned to the car and found a pen and a scrap piece of paper. I scrawled a note to my family.

_Mom, Dad, Girls,_

_I'm leaving for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Please don't worry. Something has changed about me, something that is not safe for you. I don't fully understand it, but it's something beyond my control. Please forgive me._

_I love you._

_P.S. I'll return as soon as possible. I promise. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

I quickly slid the paper under the door and ran. I had to get away from them, away from the blood. Running at an inhuman speed was exhilarating. I had wanted excitement and had gotten it.

But I didn't want to pay the price.

I knew I could never see my family again. It would be impossible to explain my sudden disappearance. I couldn't see my friends again. I would be unable to venture out into the public for some time. I refused to be a monster, killing those I loved. Blood was what I craved, but humans weren't the only source. All animals had blood. I would have to make that work. I would have to.

I ran and ran. Hours passed. It began to get dark and I hadn't seen any civilization for a long time. I stopped in the middle of a forest. I could smell blood, delicious blood, but not any of humans. They were safe. I couldn't hurt them here. And then I sat down, miserable. I had never believed in vampires, but now I had no choice. But I would not allow myself to become part of the myths. I would refuse to feast on human blood.

So I would have to stay here.

In this vast forest.

Alone.


	2. A Single Tear

**Author's Note:**

**This is a collection of one-shots about becoming a vampire.**

This one's a bit different than the last one. I'm not as confident about the writing, but I do like the story. Also, these one-shots WILL go through editing (I'm a grammar and spelling stickler and I like to review my descriptions and plots before posting) but it will not be as drawn-out as other stories (like my story Volterra, which went through several stages of independent editing and two amazing betas). Basically, the writing's not my best, but it's not horrible either.

That said, hope you enjoy! Also, this story is roughly based on SM's book organization in that there is a brief description of the climax before the story begins.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am merely inspired by her work.

--

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I stared into his crimson eyes.

I had never shown fear before. Now, looking death in the face, I ignored the single tear that escaped my eye.

...

The sun's rays hit the snow on the ground, creating millions of little diamonds. The fresh snow crunched beneath my feet as I continued my path through the yard. I could see the evergreens beyond, sunlight breaking through them in various places, creating a an almost magical aura. The scene glittered, beckoning me forward. I began to walk faster, intent on a stroll through the woods, anxiously anticipating the serenity that would meet me there.

Reaching the trees was like an escape. I could no longer see my house, feel the pressures of home. Nothing could bother me out here. The cold air pierced my lungs and the chilly wind stung my face, but I was alone with my thoughts. Exactly the way I liked it.

I walked further into the trees, admiring nature's beauty. The blinding sunlight sparkled cheerfully and the rich green of the pine trees contrasted against the bright snow. Looking up, I could see the cloudless blue sky peeking through the tops of the evergreens. If I stood and listened closely, I could her the slight trickle of a stream, hidden under the snow and ice. The only signs of life in this barren forest were the hoof prints from a lone deer. I heard a few cracking sticks but thought nothing of it. Probably just the deer, ambling along. Nothing ominous, nothing scary.

I sat down in the soft snow, choosing to ignore my drenched jeans. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sharp scent of the forest. Of the cool winter air.

Suddenly I felt a blast of air hit my face, strangling my airways. My eyes flew open, alarmed. This was most certainly not the stinging of the winter wind. This was something else entirely.

I stood up, peering ahead of me to see what had just made that sharp breeze. I could see nothing until I turned around. Behind me stood the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His copper colored hair was windblown and he grinned with the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. His skin was the color of the snow itself. In the sun, diamonds seemed to radiate from his flesh. But the most shocking feature was his scarlet eyes, boring into me. Greedily. Hungrily.

"Hello" he said simply.

I heard a gasp escape my throat the moment that velvet voice spoke. I shivered, sure it was not from the cold air. I thought of my family, my friends. And of all the pleasure and time to think I had anticipated from this walk in the woods.

I could barely think now.

As his stone lips met my neck and I felt his teeth pierce my warm flesh, I felt a single tear slide down my cheek.

--

**Please review!**


	3. Fire

**Author's Note:**

**This is a collection of one-shots about becoming a vampire.**

This one-shot is more thoughtful and compares changing to fire (which is how SM describes it in the book). I like this one a lot and thought of it last night at an end-of-summer campfire.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She is merely my inspiration and my story is based on her series.

--

I wonder what it would feel like if fire consumed me.

If I jumped into that fire, what would happen? Would it burn through my flesh and seep into my veins? How long would it take before I noticed the pain?

If I jumped into the fire, how much would it hurt?

...

The flames lick the logs of the wood we used to start the fire. The bright orange tongues grasp for the rough bark in an attempt to grow larger, brighter. The fire flares and sparks fly. If I touched these delicate flames, if I got any closer, what would happen? Would my skin burn, sending the scent of burning flesh into the air? Would anyone notice?

A taste of danger and the thrill of excitement would come before the pain. Eventually I would heal and the memory of the suffering would be all that remained. The memory of true agony.

Was there any worse pain in this world than burning? Worse than feeling the circulation of fire in your blood, forever scorching you from inside out? Staring into the flames of the campfire, all alone, I believe that this would be the worst pain ever suffered.

The flames glow brightly and I can see their potential. Their power. The power to burn through skin to the bone. To destroy whole cities. To completely decimate life. I take a step back and breathe a small sigh of relief, glad the others are sleeping in the cabin.

There is a popping sound and the flames flare, shooting sparks into the night sky. From the glow of the flames and the flickers of light, I look beyond the ominous fire. In the dark woods, nothing can be seen. But there is something closer to the fire, to me.

From within the bushes, I see a pair of scarlet eyes.

Their owner emerges from the hedges. The glow of the flames reflects off her pale skin. She's lovely. Her long blond hair glimmers in the moonlight and I wonder why I have not been blessed with such looks. Her ivory skin almost shines from the light of the flames. I return my gaze to the fire.

She doesn't speak, but gazes intently at me. Her eyes are hostile, but no more so than the bright tongues of orange and yellow consuming the logs.

She steps closer. The fire blazes and I can almost taste the smoke and the heat and the burning wood. Her eyes bore into me and I can't avert my gaze. They're so red and almost as luminous as the flames. Her mouth turns upward slightly. She takes my wrist gingerly and brings it to her face. It comes as no surprise to me when her teeth sink into the soft flesh.

But what does come as a surprise is the burning pain of fire, circulating in my veins.

--

**Please review!**


End file.
